Merry Christmas, Darling
by whileimhere10
Summary: Sophie-Anne and Pam enjoy some holiday cheer


Pamela Swynford De Beaufort had been in existence one way or another through one hundred and thirty seven Christmas Eves. Before she was turned, she and her family had celebrated the holiday lavishly. She smirked, remembering the pain she had felt her first Christmas as a vampire. Eric had allowed her to watch the holiday dinner through the windows of her family's manor. She could still remember the taste of human food then, and had salivated as plates were passed around the table. Until that night, she had cried only once about her transformation, but a deep red glaze began to cloud her vision as she saw her father glance sadly at the empty place at the table where she used to sit. Eric stood beside her quietly, noting her melancholy. "Pam," he stated, " you do not need them now."

"I know" she replied, " but it doesn't mean I don't want them"

"Do not be weak" he ordered. Continuing gently, he added, " What are you truly missing? You have your beauty, your independence...most of all your independence. What were you doing when I met you?"

She smiled sadly, eyes still fixed on the scene inside. " I believe I was coming home from meeting a lover."

"And what did a lover mean to you then?"

Her grin broadened, " Someone to hold my hand and tell me how beautiful I was."

" And now?"

"My parents would be extremely disappointed."

"But you're not." he chided knowingly

"I'm not." She continued to glance through the window. " I miss roasted chestnuts."

"Do not focus on the food itself, Pam. Watch as the servant girl extends her arm to fill the bowls. What do you see?" There was a pause. " Her arm, Pamela. Look at her _arm_. We need to have a talk later about these new interests you're developing."

Pam chuckled and ran her gaze over the servant's extended limb, noting that the sleeve of her black uniform ended just above the jumble of veins that converged at her wrist. Suddenly the food on the tray became less interesting. With her sensitive eyes, she could practically see the heat escaping the woman's body. The blood vessels shimmered, and Pam began salivating again as she imagined sinking her fangs into the pale skin, the channel of the servant girl's wrist just wide enough to accommodate her open mouth. Shifting her gaze upward, Pam saw the glimmering heat rolling down her throat, partially concealed by wisps of dark hair. Coming full circle, Pam stared at the woman's chest, completely covered by dark cotton. Her fangs extended as she imagined the other woman's breasts pulsing with blood. She wanted to put her hands on them.

Eric watched his progeny with pride. When he had first completed this exercise with Godric after his transformation, he had been told to watch humans like a wolf watches a deer. Godric had called it _becoming predator_, and Eric had taken to the shift with gusto. Pam was following in his footsteps. Her eyes were dilated, breathing steady. Her entire body hummed with potential. He cleared his throat and she looked at him expectantly. " I am proud of you." He said dispassionately. She tilted her head, quizzical. " A moment ago, you looked like a lost child begging to be let back in the house. Now, " he cupped her cheek softly " you look like a beast waiting to sneak in and take what you desire."

Pam bit his palm playfully, but was clearly proud of herself. She turned back to the scene in front of her with new eyes. She was not willing to view her family as meals, but the guests...they all became edible as she inspected them one by one. Men, women and children were suddenly transformed from enviable celebrants to potential morsels. They watched for another moment before Eric put his arm around her affectionately and steered them into the darkness. Later that evening, the two vampires celebrated the holiday by ambushing a professor who stopped at a chestnut cart on his way home. At Pam's insistence they waited until he had eaten most of the bag before dragging him into a park and draining him dry.

Now, a hundred and twelve years later, Pam watched Christmas lights twinkle in the Spanish moss that hung off the trees in her front yard. Most vampires didn't bother decorating the outsides of their nests, but Pam took pride in her home. She employed enough security to feel safe during the day, and justified her holiday decorations by telling Eric that they lured humans like moths to a flame. This was not entirely false. Her well lit tree attracted carolers and friendly neighbors, but Pam was quick to send them away with a glamor. She was more interested in pursuing than luring, and appreciated quiet time alone. Plus, she felt that singing Christmas carols with a southern drawl was unspeakably tacky. She had mastered a variety of accents in her time on Earth, but nothing could move her like a proper English rendition of "O, Holy Night'. In 1970, as a gift to the Queen of London, Pam had glamored Julie Andrews into performing at the bi-annual conference of English born vampires. It was one of her finer moments. She was quite surprised by the singer's willingness to continue the show after she had returned home.

Pam was preparing for the Fangtasia holiday party. Eric, knowing her love of role playing, had suggested that they attempt to to make nice with the local chapter of the AVL and host a holiday benefit for major donors, campaigners and other rich liberals. If nothing else, he argued, it would be an excuse for her to put on her southern belle face, a persona he knew she was dying to try. Pam stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom and practiced flashing a smile that was equal parts plantation owner and home maker. She was wearing a half slip and white lace bra, her hair pulled into an elaborate French twist. As she inserted heavy pearl earrings into her earlobes, she practiced her lines out loud.

_Why thank you so _much _senator! I remember a time when gentlemen like you were as common as minnows in the summertime. _She struck a pose, admiring her cleavage. _Sometimes I miss being human. You all have the motivation to really bring change to the world!_ She gave her reflection a smoldering glare and placed a hand on her hip, _Oh don't worry about that baby girl, I have a Tide bleach pen in the back office that will get that stain right out. Just follow me. It will only take an hour or two. _She frowned. Baby girl was too white trash. If she had the opportunity to use that last line, she should probably come up with a different term of endearment. She was dying to taste the blood of a VRA campaign staffer. She had been longing to try for months, so much so that she had browsed through the website in search of staff bios. Unfortunately, none of them had been pictured. She had built up the idea so much that Eric often teased her, asking if she imagined the VRA campaign to be one big sorority slumber party. Yes. That was _exactly_ how she imagined it to be. Knowing Nan's tastes, there was bound to be an abundance of fit, twenty something brunettes with a desire to change the world. Tonight, the slumber part was coming to her place of business, and she wanted to be prepared. She grinned and grabbed her dress from where it lay on the bed. It was a shimmering red satin affair with a boat neck that showcased her clavicles. As she zipped it up, she worked on her pronunciation of the most troublesome word in southern lexicon. _Oh don't worry about that dar...dah...don't worry about that darling, I have a Tide bleach pen...Darrrrlin'...daaalin'. _Shit. If she couldn't get it together, her whole charade might be ruined. Stripping off the dress, Pam donned her velour track suit, a pair of Pumas, and dashed out the door with supernatural speed.

Moments later, she was seated in the living room of her neighbor, Latrice, an elderly woman with the most perfect southern drawl that Pam could recall hearing in Northern Louisiana. She held Latrice's gaze in a glamor, " Now I want you to repeat after me, Latrice. Oh don't worry about that, darling. I have a tide bleach pen in the back office."

" Oh don't worry about that, darlin'..."

"That's good. Now please repeat that fifteen times. You will then walk into your kitchen, pour yourself a glass of water and forget that I was ever here."

Five minutes later, Pam was back in her dress, rolling the word around in her mouth, smooth as a sugar cube dissolving on her tongue..

Fangtasia could never truly lose its gothic sensibility, but Pam and Eric had worked hard to lighten things up for the party. The black door was adorned with a giant wreath, and twinkling lights covered the walls inside. Eric thought they had overdone it, but Pam enjoyed playing with the décor, making Ginger haul box after box of Target's best seasonal items into the bar. Eric's throne had been moved to the basement and in its place were dual fountains, one of champagne and one of true blood. The vampire guests all snickered at the transformation when they entered the building, but quickly quieted when Pam and Eric glared in their direction. The humans, always easy to please, were enthralled.

Pam stood at the bar with Eric. It was covered with a shimmering dust of glitter which, much to the vampires' consternation, had attached itself to their clothing, skin and hair despite many attempts to remove it. Her maker, even with the straggling sparkles, looked handsome and imposing in a fitted black suit. She was glad to note that they were the most attractive individuals in attendance. While she had carefully arranged the bar's appearance, he had taken pains to make politically savvy choices regarding the guest list and entertainment. Forgoing traditional holiday music, Eric had invited a blues quartet composed of human and vampire members, the vampires having lived in Louisiana for the past two hundred years and contributing significantly to the genre. They were moodily stirring up sound in the corner, making Pam itch to try out her newly tuned accent.

At ten o'clock, the guests began arriving steadily. The regional representative of the AVL greeted them coolly as she walked through the door, surrounded by a flock of human staff. The sheriffs of areas 2, 4, 7 and 10 came as a group, clapping Eric on the back and shaking Pam's hand. She sneered at their backs as they walked away and Eric nudged her. " Do I need to remind you how important it is that everyone gets along tonight?"

"No." she deadpanned, " Do I need to remind you how you promised me I could leave if I find a human willing to lend her body for equal rights?"

"How could I forget?"

At that moment, Sophie-Anne Leclerq, Queen of Louisiana, swept through the door. Her autumn- red hair cascaded around her shoulders in roaring waves. She was encased in a beaded ivory gown that combined her two favorite things: classic vintage and outrageous excess. The neckline plunged nearly to her navel, but the exposed skin was barely visible due to layers of thin gold chains interspersed with black pearls that hung heavily from her neck. Her smoky eyes locked onto Eric as soon as she entered, and she left her entourage to greet him at the bar. Pam momentarily forgot herself as she watched Eric bow stiffly to the diminutive monarch. She was suddenly mesmerized by the way the gold ropes fell together in the space between her breasts. Sophie-Anne met her eyes over Eric's shoulder, and trailed them approvingly up and down Pam's body as she held a quiet conversation with the sheriff. When they finished, she walked over to Pam with a smile. Pam bowed slightly and was surprised when the queen's small hand reached out and clasped her own, bringing it to her red lips with humor in her eyes. "It's always a pleasure to see you, Ms. De Beaufort, especially on formal occasions. You should visit my court if Eric gives you a day off."

"Of course, your majesty." Pam replied as the queen released her hand. Sophie-Anne smiled at her one last time before turning away and rejoining her body guards and human companions.

"Please tell me you aren't that easily charmed." Eric murmured

"You're just jealous that the queen and I share certain tendencies that demote you in the attractiveness pool."

"Have you been reading People magazine again?"

"No. I mean that when it comes to the Queen, I am like a mermaid and you are a mere urchin."

"Hm...I concede in that case. However, it looks like I am about to become a shark. The AVL sent more than we bargained for." Pam glanced at the door and saw a gaggle of young coeds standing in an awkward circle, their fresh faces covered in too much makeup, their feet in shoes from Sears. The AVL representative swooped in and herded them into her corner, but not before they caught a glimpse of Eric, tall and stony. Several of them did a double take as they walked off. The music picked up, a steel guitar twanging mournfully. All the ingredients were present; they just needed a good mixing.

An hour later, the champagne fountain was ready for a refill. Every vampire carried a cup of True Blood, sipping on it politely and trying not to grimace. The young people were approaching the level of tipsy that permitted swaying in place but not actual dancing. The queen had set up shop at one of the central tables and was speaking French with an ancient Creole woman who hung on her every word. Eric was indulging Pam in a game

"That one." he guessed, squinting into the crowd.

"No. She's too short. Stop talking so loudly."

"*that one*"

" That's the same girl"

"How do you expect me to keep them straight, Pam? They all look the same. This is not my top priority tonight. I thought you would be able to entertain yourself" With a sigh, Eric sauntered into the crowd to officially greet the campaigners. Pam rolled her eyes as they swarmed over him. He caught her eye and grinned cockily before asking the crowd of young women if they would like to hear about his involvement in other civil rights movements. "When I was a king," he began, "I made sure that all the peasants under my rule were treated with respect..." Pam could hear their panties dropping to the floor from across the room.

At 12:30, Pam made the executive decision that Ginger was doing more harm than good. She had insisted that her assistant cover herself completely to avoid judgmental stares at her overbitten skin. However, as the champagne took effect, Ginger attempted to shed her sweater and approach the dance floor. Pam sent her on her way with a handsome regular, making him promise to drop her at home after they were done with whatever exchanges they were planning. Ginger giggled and clung to the vampire's dark biceps as they walked out into the night. Unfortunately, this meant that Pam had to take over her duties, including hauling up more drinks from the basement. Grimacing, she descended the stairs into the darkness. She was loading up a box with bottles when she heard a footstep behind her.

"I know you don't actually glitter. That's only in Twilight. Is this a costume party or did you have a holiday accident?"

Pam whirled around to face the impudent patron, nearly jumping for joy when she saw that the voice belonged to one of the taller members of the campaign flock. She was in her mid twenties with long brown hair that hung past her shoulders, thick and straight. Her black satin dress came to a modest V, and her legs were long and bare, exposed from mid thigh down. Pam liked her shoes, which was a bonus. Putting on her game face, she slipped into the accent she had been practicing.

"It's not polite to trespass. You never know where doors might lead, and I would hate it if your friends started missing you."

"They're drunk" the young woman retorted

"I'm Pam." she paused, "I suppose I should be thanking you for your valiant efforts to fight for my rights"

The brunette studied her. " I suppose. You could start by giving me a bottle of champagne."

Pam put down the box and opened a bottle with lightning speed. Young people were all the same. Give them a little alcohol and they were putty in her hands. The young woman took a sip and eyed Pam accusingly. They were standing at the bottom of the stairs, the only light emanating from a single weak bulb above them. " I've been watching you all night," she staffer said, her features lovely in the dim light, " I was hoping you would be as aggressive as the news implies."

Pam, never one to miss an opportunity, moved quickly again, scooping the girl up and sitting in Eric's displaced throne, the staffer giggling as she found herself seated on Pam's lap. The two satin dresses slid against each other, forcing the young woman to brace herself against Pam's body for stability.

"It's a rare woman, " Pam drawled, " who approaches me first. What's your name, darling?"

Looping her arms around Pam's neck, the other woman looked into Pam's crystal blue eyes "Lauren."

" Well Lauren, " Pam whispered, moving her hand along the smooth skin of her exposed legs, "how would you like to be thanked for all your hard work?"

Lauren paused, her eyes unfocused, " um...I want..." she met Pam's eyes again," Kiss me."

Pam raised an eyebrow at the sudden turn of events. Keeping the other woman anchored with a hand on her thigh, Pam tangled her fingers into the thick brown hair and pulled her in so that she could feel the heat from Lauren's pink lips. She chastely touched her mouth to them and pulled away. The other woman followed her, pressing their lips together more insistently. Pam grinned and pulled on Lauren's hair, causing the younger woman to gasp slightly. Lauren's hand traced Pam's arm as Pam's hand ran the length of her leg, sliding underneath her dress to trail along the smooth skin of her thigh. When their tongues touched, Lauren moaned softly and squeezed her legs together. Pam was delighted. It was like the girl had been hand picked for her.

Twisting the chestnut hair in her hand, Pam exposed a pale and unblemished throat. She attacked it, kissing and sucking on the hot skin where it curved into strong shoulders. Not wasting any time, her other hand slid to the juncture of Lauren's thighs,loving the warmth that pulsed between her legs. Her fangs popped out, scraping painfully over sensitive human skin. Lauren pulled back, her eyes dark as she traced the canines with her finger. Pam noticed that the girl looked unfocused again, and so she quickly adjusted their position, shoving the black satin up over her hips and lifting so that Lauren straddled Pam on the throne, her damp underwear pressed firmly into Pam's pelvis. The girl went stiff for a moment and then trailed her hands over Pam's breasts, sliding them along the red material repeatedly until the vampire felt her nipples hardening. She tangled both hands in Lauren's hair and they kissed fiercely. The other woman became still again and then ground herself into Pam's body. Although extremely turned on, Pam found Lauren' actions slightly erratic. The thought left her mind, however, when the staffer pressed her palm between Pam's legs and rocked it back and forth, causing Pam to bite down on her bottom lip, drawing blood. A few quick swipes of her tongue cleaned up the spill. The girl tasted delicious; drunk and confident. There was no fear in her, which was odd, considering that even the most seasoned fang banger usually had some trepidation. Lauren kissed along Pam's jawline and the vampire leaned her head back, enjoying the sensation. The girl bit down lightly on Pam's earlobe, " I know your accent is fake, Ms. De Beaufort." she whispered. Pam's eyes snapped open, and she was shocked to see Queen Sophie Anne standing at the bottom of the staircase.

" Lauren, please sit up straight" the queen ordered. The staffer did so instantly. " Now tell your lovely companion who you work for."

" Her majesty, Queen Sophie-Anne LeClerq"

"Are you aware of this fact in your conscious life?"

"No, your majesty."

"And what is your mission tonight?"

" My mission is to do anything that Pamela Swynford De Beaufort asks of me, do it to the best of my ability and enjoy myself in the process"

The queen looked at Pam and shrugged, "It's Christmas. I added the last part as a holiday bonus." Addressing the statue-still Lauren again, Sophie-Anne continued, "Was there anything else, Ms. Ayers?"

" No, your majesty"

"You may resume, then."

Lauren locked eyes with Pam and grinned. " What would you like?" she murmured, pressing their chests together as she toyed with Pam's blonde waves. Pam looked at the girl and then at Sophie-Anne, who leaned against the stairway, smirking. Holding the queen's gaze, Pam whispered in the girl's ear. Lauren smiled easily and swung herself off Pam's lap. She stalked over to Sophie-Anne, who glanced at Pam quizzically. Lauren bent down and began whispering to the queen, her hand tracing circles over her hipbone through the expensive fabric. Pam swore she saw the queen blush as she nodded slowly.

" Tell Jerome to bring the car around and be discreet about it. Meet us there in five minutes. Let your friends know that you are going home early. We will join you in a moment." Lauren nodded and walked quickly upstairs. Sophie-Anne sauntered over to Pam and placed her hands on the arms of the throne. "And that," she breathed, " is why I come to these ridiculous parties. I can always count on you for a pleasant surprise." Pam's hands flew to the other woman's waist and glided down her hips .

"Your majesty, I want to see you in my bed with nothing but this necklace on." To illustrate her point, Pam tugged at the gold strands, bringing the queen's mouth to her own in a deep kiss. Sophie-Anne pulled back, her fangs gleaming. She tugged Pam roughly to her feet.

" Upstairs. Now."

Three hours later, Pam found her request more than honored. Lauren lay sleeping at the foot of the bed as Sophie Anne and Pam fought each other for control. Pam had the smaller woman pinned down, their bodies crushed together. Every time Sophie Anne tensed to move, Pam ground her thigh between the other vampire's legs, distracting her. Their foreheads touched as they locked eyes combatively. "You're still my subject." the queen growled, moaning as Pam thrust against her again. "Fucking do what I tell you."

"You're a control freak, your Majesty," Pam replied, " but as you wish." She flipped them over and Sophie Anne smiled triumphantly for a millisecond before Pam dragged her hips forward and latched her lips around the queen's swollen clit.

" Shit."

Sophie-Anne straddled Pam's face, bracing herself against the headboard. Her hips rocked convulsively against Pam's tongue, and Pam reached one hand around to steady them while her other hand worked the queen's hard nipples, enjoying the rough texture of the gold chains swaying against her skin. Sophie-Anne's abdomen clenched as she spiraled closer and closer to orgasm. She gritted her teeth as Pam pinched her nipple hard and bit down lightly on her clit. Despite Pam's hold, her body undulated involuntarily and she whimpered. Pam hummed in response, grinning. The queen tasted delicious. Pam's lips were wet, and she ran her tongue along the queen's opening, savoring the flavor. Latching on again, Pam sucked hard, releasing her hold on the queen's hips and entering her abruptly with three fingers. Sophie-Anne shrieked and slumped forward, unable to hold herself up anymore. "yesyesyesfuck..." she chanted as the other woman's fingers pistoned inside her. With several quick flicks of Pam's tongue, Sophie-Anne's body tensed up and her thighs trembled. The reaction caused Pam's eyes to roll back in pleasure, and she felt her body become even wetter as the queen rode out her orgasm on her mouth.

Sophie-Anne slid down Pam's body, eyes slightly out of focus. Pam smirked and drew the other woman to her. They lay in silence for a moment, Sophie-Anne trailing her fingers in random patterns over Pam's breasts. " Why do we seek out human lovers again?" she murmured.

Pam glanced at Lauren's sleeping form. " It certainly isn't for their stamina" she observed.

" Perhaps it's for their sweetness." Pam eyed her incredulously. The queen looked embarrassed. "It takes me a moment to recover." she justified. Pam just nodded, eyebrows raised. Sophie-Anne scowled and climbed on top of the taller woman. "Why should we be limited?" she asked seriously. " I fuck women all the time, but I have no affection for them. Why should I be denied the pleasure of sincerity? Is our kind all so duplicitous?"

Pam snorted, " We both know the answer to that, your majesty. Especially you. Eric will be very displeased when he finds out about this evening. We know we can't trust one another."

"You're right of course," the queen responded sadly, trailing her palm down Pam's abdomen. Candlelight glowed on the monarch's pale features, and despite herself, Pam shared some of her sadness. She arched up and kissed Sophie-Anne tenderly, cradling her head in her hand. The queen kissed her back. Their lips, swollen from the evening, were unbearably soft. Pam was moved by the gentleness of their contact. It was as if they had crossed a threshold, their bodies ending a competition and beginning something more mutual. Pam sat up, leaning back against a pillow, and Sophie-Anne wrapped her legs around her, sitting in her lap. They kissed deeply, fangs clicking together as they pressed their bodies as close as possible. Pam's hands glided up and down the other vampire's back soothingly as Sophie-Anne twined fistfuls of Pam's hair. They kissed in the stillness of the room, their clothes discarded on the floor, perfume bottles from the past hundred years littering an oversize vanity. Pam caught a glimpse of their reflection in the mirror and was memorized. Their bodies were almost alive in the flickering shadows. Their hair fell disheveled over the curves and planes of muscle and bone.. The queen's legs, entwined around Pam's body were supple and smooth. "Sophie," she whispered, "look behind you."

She met the queen's gaze in the reflection. The spell held for a moment until Sophie-Anne started giggling. "Lauren is like the dog asleep at the foot of the bed." They chuckled together, and the queen pushed Pam backward, scooting down her body. She kneaded Pam's breasts and flicked the nipples with her tongue, slowly kissing down the other vampire's torso. She looked up at Pam's face before nipping at the skin on her inner thighs. Pam leaned her head back as the queen lapped at the seam of her lips, only touching her lightly. She teased Pam with two fingers, coating them with her arousal before slowly pushing them inside. Pam thrust back, and the Sophie-Anne began a slow rhythm, pushing deep inside and curling her fingers on the way out. Pam could barley keep still. She was burning up. "More," she murmured. Sophie-Anne added a third finger and pushed hard enough to force a groan from Pam's mouth.

She continued her slow build up, occasionally punctuating her thrusts with extra force that soon had Pam panting and clutching at the lavender sheets. Without warning, Sophie-Anne flipped Pam over so that she was bent forward, ass in the air. The queen resumed her ministrations with her right hand, lightly scratching down Pam's back with her left, admiring the red lines that appeared and faded almost instantly on the pale skin. She began thrusting harder, loving the way Pam tightened around her fingers. Sophie-Anne draped herself over the other vampire's back, biting and kissing any skin within reach. She grabbed Pam's hair and pulled her head back as she slammed into her at supernatural speed. Pam's mouth opened convulsively and her eyes stared straight ahead, her pupils huge. Her body tightened like a vise around the queen's fingers and they both collapsed.

As they lay recovering, Pam's phone buzzed. It was a picture from Eric. His bed was occupied by four sleeping campaigners. Sophie-Anne, her head resting on Pam's shoulder, rolled her eyes and the two vampires shared a knowing look. The clock on the bedside table read 5am Sophie-Anne rose from the bed and got dressed, commanding Lauren to wake up and do the same. The girl looked confused at first and then obeyed. Apparently there was a slight delay in her reaction time. Pam walked them to the front door where the queen's car was visible at the end of the driveway. Sophie-Anne offered her hand and Pam kissed it formally. " Goodbye, your majesty. I appreciate your generous gift."

The queen nodded imperiously before placing a finger under Pam's jaw and kissing her lightly on the lips. " The pleasure was mine, darling. Please express my regret to Eric for leaving so abruptly. I expect you to visit soon." She turned abruptly, Lauren accompanying her. Pam watched them drive off into the darkness, the sky on the verge of becoming pink. Smiling, Pam switched the lights off on her tree. Closing the door, she pulled her robe tight and texted Eric. _I win._


End file.
